fredland_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsumiki
Tsumiki is a supporting character in Frederick's Tales, played by X_ (Big gamer). Tsumiki is the self proclaimed "protector of dimensions who cannot protect themselves." She'll put herself towards any cause that benefits the dimensions she visits. She is considered a demigod, but in reality her powers come from the two deities she bonded with, Harmony and Discord. Profile Appearance Tsumiki is a young woman of slim build. She has long purple-blue hair that reaches her ankles, sleepy purple eyes, cat ears and a matching tail. Her hair is tied into a very low ponytail with a fat white band. She usually wears a dark blue sweater that seems to just fit her, a blue short skirt, long black stockings and white dress shoes. (Harmony and Discord appearances) Personality She's always quick and to the point, whether she's chatting with an unfamiliar face or in a tense situation. Even when she feels like opening up to people, she has a pretty dry sense of humor. But if you need someone to stand with you, Tsu will always give you 100% and beyond. Relationships * Weed Tsu has a strange history with Weed, which is especially apparent in a recent expedition that she would rather forget. They associate strictly on business terms. * Matt Ruby Tsu has mixed feelings about Matt. She's not fond of his tendency to bully his acquaintances, and tries her best not to draw his attention. Story Early life Tsu was born into a very awful time for her and her people. She lived in a haven up in the mountains. The local humans saw fae like Tsu as monsters, and sought to drive them from their homes. Under pressure from their oppressors, the haven attempted to relocate, but the humans wouldn't be satisfied until their race was extinguished. In a stand-off against a horde of human soldiers, Tsu managed to defeat their commander. The remaining troops fell back, allowing the fae to escape to a new home that is known only to them. The Stairs To Ascension Two years later, Tsu and her fellow fae would finally reach their new home, the Dutch Forest. A larger haven, similar to what she had heard of human cities, surrounded and protected by the incredibly dense titular forest. It was there that Tsu was given a chance to change everything. She would pray to the shrines of Harmony and Discord in the dead of night.. And it was there they reached out to her. Offering her a chance to potentially change the fate of Dimentia. She quickly accepted and held the powers of chaos in balance in her own hands. And was told to prepare for the unknown threat they warned of. One light burns out, so another may shine (Finish this) Tsu had attained the power she had sought. The power to change everything for the better. But she quickly met an immovable object. Dimentia was destroyed, but thankfully Tsu and her people were spared the fate of erased. And sent to an unfamiliar dimension. Saved for at least a while. Present (Finish this) Currently, Tsu still resides in the blind forest. Invading whatever dimension has a threat she deems to be out of control. Occasionally talking an odd job from Weed. Most of her time is spent in meditation and training. Gameplay Tsu is a hybrid damage and support character. She switches between her roles by achieving certain goals in battle. She always starts in Discord Stance. Creation and development Tsu has went through multiple rewrites, redesigns and reworks, culminating in what she is today. Her earlier iterations were, as X_ puts it, "Quite BAD." Musical themes Tsumiki's theme is Worlds Collide ft. Nicki Taylor, likely a reference to her theme of chaos and order combining (or something, fuckin', I dunno, I'm not X_). Other appearances w.i.p. Gallery Wiki.png Trivia * She's canonically died 3 times. Clearly that has NOT stopped her. If anything she's just come back angrier each time. * In Fredland she only wields the powers of Harmony and Discord, but in other iterations she has MANY more forms. Thank god that's not in here. Category:Characters Category:X 's characters Category:Playable characters (PCs)